spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JellyfishJam38/Archive 2
Trolls etc. Hi. This is the sort of stuff that I cannot reasonably figure out as I don't know enough about the wiki subject matter to tell what is and is not appropriate fanon and it should be handled by local admins. Phin68 appears to have deleted some of the Red Mist content only to have it replaced so it obviously needs somebody who will be around to keep an eye on it. I see some people have tried to adopt this wiki but the requests were turned down because they didn't meet the criteria, and probably because you had an active admin as well. I'm sorry about that, but let's see if we can fix that now. I see that the only recently active admin, Phin68, has said on multiple pages that he would be fine with somebody adopting the wiki, so the usual problems with adopting a wiki with active administration don't seem to apply. Please start a discussion on the wiki about new leadership. Make sure to choose people who would meet all of our other Adoption criteria (60 days without starting or receiving rights on any other wiki, not blocked elsewhere, active editors here, agreed to in a public discussion with the community) and post a request on the Adoptions page. We can promote more than one user if wanted. Please say that you want to make sure I answer the request. Ok? Then you guys can sort out the trolls on your own :). In the meanwhile, I'll be happy to help with any active vandalism or, as before, you can contact the VSTF for help with that. -- Wendy (talk) 01:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request I have made an adoption request blog, asking one thing; if you would like me to adopt this wiki or not (as Wendy told me to do). I plan to give you administrator rights. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ponyo_Fan/Vote:_should_I_adopt_this_wiki%3F Ponyo Fan 14:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It was actually intended to say how the original SpongeBob franchise was aimed at young children; while Warriors of Bikini Bottom would probably be aimed at more of a teenage demographic if it were real. Ponyo Fan 14:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You're now an admin. :D Ponyo Fan 22:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up Red Mist and vandalism I think I've got all of the Red Mist stuff gone now that I've deleted the image, but I think there might still be some vandalism that needs to be cleaned up. Any ideas? Ponyo Fan 14:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Censorship It's alright, I did that once (it was even on the same page, and I was wondering why Patrick was saying "gosh dang" now until I remembered I had left a swear filter I was messing with on). Ponyo Fan 13:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Be A Staff Member! Please JellyfishJam38 be a member of Sea Paradise! Do u like Spongezuma Eleven!Then be a staff member of it Is there a particular reason you made all the links on the site green? 20:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's part of the redesign. But if you don't think it's okay, you can change it back. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 06:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I changed it back to the traditional blue, but it's a darker blue now, in case you like it better that way. 20:35, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm Awesome! Thanks! I didn't know When Sponges Go Bad was open, and I need to catch up, but I'll be glad to do it! MrFluffman 19:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Spongicus I was wondering if, since you've worked on (and created) some of the better Spin-Offs, if you would be interested in working on Spongicus? It's very exclusive and although Season 1 is finished, Season 2 is open. MrFluffman 19:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) About the 7+ for the first volume I gave it 7+ because I intended that volume to not have that much profanity, and more violence. While I'd say some wouldn't be 7+, the manga Zodiac PI had plenty of bloody violence and got a 7+ from the same publisher, so I thought I'd put it there. Not mad at you or anything (I'll leave it 10+ if you want), just clarifying that. Ponyo Fan 23:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi dude!its Taxman1 can yu do me a favor? leave a comment on a page or two ok? COPYER! Someone has Copied ME! Some Person (kh2cool) Has Made SpongeTank SquareStore that is a copy of Sponge Fish Hooks Pants. Sorry I didn't mean to if it makes you feel better i deleted my days of hard work. Kh2cool 01:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok BAM! Huh? Huh? You Got It! 22:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for working on Squid Vs. Squid. I think it is handy that someone else is helping. Also, make sure that the crossover with When Sponges Go Bad isn't TOO inappropriate, Squid Vs. Squid is a G-Rated show. Problem User Dougie03 is deleting content from pages I don't know if this user is a troll or not but can you monitor him a little bit? I don't know what's going on but I don't like what I see. Kh2cool 20:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) New admin What do you think about Sandra Cheeks becoming an admin? I've looked at her edits; no blemishes, experience on other wikis. I've decided to take a vote between the other admins, though, so what do you think? Ponyo Fan 21:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 74.65.116.145 The Wikia contrubitor 74.65.116.145 hated Spongebob's Will Transcript and ranted on Spongebob's Will Transcript.Mcb1209 01:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do it in future episodes, but I dunno how to do it with the first episode without adding a bunch of boring filler. Ponyo Fan 21:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I am sorry if I caused you to get upset over my edits on the SpongeBob page. This is a fanon wiki, and I was trying to add some fanon information. I have made edits to the page so that it reads that his age is unknown. Squidward 23:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Acan Von Octopi! Can you please add Acan Von Octopi on the Charather list, and the list of charathers for the Squidward/Sandy Show. Thank you. :) Ethan Conley 14:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Acan is a adult in Squidward's show, but a child in Sandy's show. Added pictures If you do not mind, i added 2 pictures for the Patrickville series: one for the bank, one for Patrickball. :) Ethan Conley 16:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I need help I kinda need help. In fact, i am making a brand new spinnoff: Spongebob's Wacky Adventures. In fact, each season for that have 26 episodes (except for Season 8, wicth has 16 episodes). I could use some help here. Also for the images. Book on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki? While doing a Google search for When Sponges Go Bad, I found something...interesting: http://www.amazon.com/Spongebob-Fan-Nights-Characters-Negative/dp/1234681838 It looks like the vandal who created Spongebob Last Nights has started a book of our articles and his. When Sponges Go Bad and Warriors of Bikini Bottom are both in there. Ponyo Fan 15:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) e Could I Become An Admin?: I would like to become an Admin. I give you my family's word of honour that I willl not use those powers for evil purposes, because I am scared that you will ban from this wiki(The Best Ever).Emperor2 21:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Emperor2, January 22 2012, 21:24